Relojes y lluvia de verano
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Llovía, llovía a cántaros en la pequeña Olten y Vash tenía que atender una tienda fantasma. ¿Reloj de bolsillo?


Inicialmente planeaba hacer una especie de serie de drabbles sobre Suiza (tipo 50 veces Perú) pero me dio pereza y preferí no empezar nada nuevo. Así que voy subiendo las cosa que tenía por ahí ^^ Espero les guste :)

Semi UA, con Vash como humano y Austria como... Austria XD

época: no estoy muy segura, pero de todas manera a fines de siglo XIX.

APH no es mío. ¿Y?

* * *

_**Relojes y lluvia de verano**_

Pasó un dedo por encima de la fina correa de cuero. Suave y agradable. A su alrededor zumbaba un tic-tac atolondrador, pero perfectamente coordinado, y afuera caía una fuerte lluvia de verano sobre los edificios de la pequeña pero bella Olten.

Suspiró. Se suponía que ese día irían a la Aare, pero con la lluvia su plan se frustraba, no necesariamente porque hubiese frío o algo así, sino porque el río creció considerablemente en esas pocas horas de lluvia que parecían querer prolongarse durante toda la tarde.

No esperaba clientes, por lo que se paró, estirándose y sintiendo por fin de nuevo sus atolondrados miembros. Las piernas le dolían por haber estado horas sentado en una mala posición, y lo mismo valía para su espalda y su cuello. Posó una mano sobre su nuca, masajeándosela y soltando un suspiro aliviado. Dio un par de pasos, sin una dirección en mente, simplemente para desperezarse, y luego se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda al baño, sin embargo apenas estuvo por entrar, cuando oyó la campana de la entrada principal.

"¿Qué...?"

Echó a correr para atender al cliente, mas tuvo la desgracia de tropezarse con sus propios pies, cayendo dentro de la tienda.

-Uh...

Se levantó adolorido, murmurando un saludo para el cliente. Trató sinceramente sonar educado, pero algo en su voz le falló, haciendo que ese sujeto de cabello castaño, ojos de extraño color y porte aristocrático alzara una ceja, observándolo con ojo crítico y reprobador.  
Vash se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y procedió a atenderlo.

-Buenos días...

-Me parece que este día tiene de mucho, pero nada de bueno -lo interrumpió el cliente cortante-. Necesito un reloj de bolsillo sencillo, nada elegante, con que funciones bien es suficiente, y rápido porque mi tren a Berna sale dentro de media hora y la estación no está muy cerca que digamos.

Vash alzó ahora una ceja también. "¿Perdón?", pensó ofendido y molesto, o tal vez primero molesto y luego ofendido.

-¿Reloj de bolsillo?

-¿Acaso estás sordo?

"Vete al diablo, señorito. Todo el mundo sabe que los relojes de bolsillo ya penas se fabrican."

-No -bufó el rubio, parándose firmemente detrás del mostrador-. Es solo que ya no vendemos relojes de bolsillo así. Solo tenemos modelos "_elegantes_". Ya sabe, de colección...

Hizo incluso las comillas con los dedos, a lo que el cliente frunció el ceño.

-¿No tienen?

-_¿Acaso está sordo?_

Al parecer esa respuesta no le agradó al cliente, el cual puso los ojos en blanco y respondió con un "como sea, dame entonces uno de pulsera". Vash asintió, sacando varios modelos del mostrador.

Pero el sujeto lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Escoge el que sea, bueno y no muy caro.

Vash se quedó atónito en un primer instante, aunque logró reaccionar a tiempo, escogiendo un reloj de correa de cuero teñido de verde oscuro, alcanzándosela al cliente. Este se lo puso, verificando la hora con los demás relojes de la tienda.

-¿Verde?

Vash se encogió de hombros.

-Mi color favorito.

El sujeto lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con una sonrisa perfectamente disimulada, pero que de todas formas llegó a ser descubierta por el suizo. El sujeto lo estaba mirando de frente a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto?

-Treinta francos noventa, por favor.

-Ten -el castaño le alcanzó un billete de cincuenta, pero cuando Vash estuvo sacando el cambio de la vieja caja registradora sacudió la cabeza-. Deja, quédate con el cambio.

Vash bajó la mirada a los diecinueve francos diez en su mano, cerrándola y metiéndola a su bolsillo.

-Gracias, señor...

-Roderich -lo volvió a interrumpir el sujeto de ojos morados-. Nada de señor, solo soy político.

Vash no pudo evitar sonreír entretenido, viendo como el sujeto se iba, abriendo afuera su paraguas y alejándose a paso apresurado.

-Como sea...


End file.
